1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally performed that documents accumulated in a storage device are retrieved at a desired time to print out the retrieved documents. When printing such accumulated documents, it may be necessary to have a selecting operation to select one or more accumulated documents desired for printing and a printing condition setting operation to set printing conditions of the selected documents.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-127473 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a technology generally known in the art in which documents accumulated in a storage device are retrieved for printing at a desired time. More specifically, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus capable of retrieving document data to be printed at a desired time. The disclosed image forming apparatus includes a data storage unit to accumulate the document data, a printed history recording unit to record a history of the printed document data and a bibliographic information recording unit to record a recognition code for specifying the document data and bibliographic information. In the image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, document selection and printing conditions may be set based on the printed history information at a desired position acquired from the printed history information recorded by the printed history recording unit.